Episode 74
In an undefined timeline, the younger Maruna, Yuta, and Kalavinka are preparing for their upcoming separation. Yuta will go with Shuri, and Kalavinka will go to Willarv with Visnu. Maruna tells his brother to listen to Shuri and be careful of what he eats. He then worries about his sister's safety, as Willarv is full of magicians, but she tells him not to worry. Though sad, Maruna is resigned to the fact that they need to separate for some time, in order to hide the Power of the Name. Smiling, the siblings bid each other goodbye, hoping to be reunited soon. Riagara approaches Maruna, who's watching the battle without joining in. She comments on how varied and powerful Kasak's attacks are, despite being only a hundred-year-old Half. Riagara then asks for Maruna's help, much to his surprise. He refuses to attack the city, then refuses to fight the Half dragon. Irritated, he points out that their army is capable of defeating Kasak on its own. Suppressing her own fear, Riagara argues that her side would sustain heavy casualties, whereas Maruna can face Kasak alone without being killed. Smiling, she then promises to give him a clue about his siblings in exchange for his cooperation. She explains that when Maruna and his siblings split up, Maruna went with Gandharva to planet Carte, his half-brother left with Shuri to Isholy, and his sister came to Willarv with Visnu. Visnu lived among humans at first, but he missed his sura friends, so he called his friend Taksaka, the second-in-command of the Vritra clan, over from the sura realm. A scene is shown of Taksaka, wearing Visnu's earrings and holding his wife, while a baby Kasak breathes fire at Visnu. Riagara concludes that Taksaka returned to the sura realm just before the Cataclysm, but according to rumors, he had a Half son with a human. She gained this information as a result of living in Taksaka's nest at the time; she saw his departure and subsequent return, and heard him talking about his son with Vasuki. She reveals that Kasak is Taksaka's son, so he likely knows about Kalavinka's whereabouts. At the Temple of Fire, Airi is outraged that the priest candidates left Brilith alone. Since the barrier is down, Lorraine offers to take over until Brilith recovers. Airi also complains that the Magic Guild branch president hasn't arrived yet. Lorraine promises to either get Ruche removed from that position, or get married the next year. When they arrive at the barrier room, they realize that Brilith was taken away. Airi notes that the suras have already infiltrated the city, making the barrier useless, but that Mr. Kasak is fighting near the magic guild. She realizes that a sura attacking the now partially-destroyed Maryhorn academy is about to join up with the suras at the Atera Magic Academy. To stop them from overwhelming the academy teachers, she casts hoti asvins hoti kubera, causing a green glow to surround her, then casts bhavati kubera to fly towards the academy. Lorraine thinks she'll recommend Airi for as next guild branch president. Tara finds Lorraine's calm attitude to be strange, but Lorraine denies knowing anything. Both of them start searching for Brilith. Hura complains that he only has five lives left. Meanwhile, Agwen asks her father why he keeps attacking the same target, and Kasak explains that all his attacks are being redirected at that target. Agwen worries about him running out of vigor, but Kasak points out that he can't fight them up close because she's in the way. While Agwen is feeling guilty, Maruna suddenly grabs her. Maruna mocks Kasak for being slow, and reasons that the human must mean something to him, or he wouldn't be carrying her around. He concludes that getting Kasak out of the city should be easier than expected. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Airi): This week I tested how one can go without sleeping. Hail energy drinks! Burnnnnn. ** Airi and Lorraine's appearance was added at the last minute. Parts that were cut away will appear next week. I particularly like Airi among the supporting characters, so I wanted to draw her beautifully... It didn't turn out well. Airi's design does look different from the other simple designs, especially the double bagel on her head. lol ** (Garuda's children): Yuta hides his mis-matched wings in front of the other Garudas, so he is kind of an outcast among other Garuda clan suras who often leave their wings out for flying. ** (Riagara): Riagara almost never smiles, but she did when she was younger. She does resemble Sagara, especially when she is grinning. Her mouth opens and closes, but she isn't speaking with her mouth. However, it felt kind of weird not doing that. ** (Shuri and Yuta): A certain reader asked about Shuri's three measurments being left out... Sharp eyes! I added it by popular request. Don't get angry about her being so "gifted"—I just like drawing glamorous females and beefy males. Wow, that makes me sound like a hentai author. ** (Taksaka's family): Taksaka's romance story will be revealed much later. It will be mostly explanation and even more explanation. It won't appear in the webtoon because it would be straying too far off from the main story. * The three planets, Willarv, Carte, and Isholy, are shown on a chart in an earlier episode. * Past episodes already provided scenes and hints about the fate of the siblings: ** Garuda entrusted his three children to his close friends: the third to Visnu, the second to Shuri, and Maruna to Gandharva. ** Yuta is shown thinking of Shuri several times, and of his brother as well. He also asked Kasak about his siblings. ** Kasak mentioned that he knew Visnu during his childhood. In terms of timing, it was quite possible for him to know about Kalavinka as well. The Finite confirms that Kasak has met Kalavinka. ** Young Riagara was shown staying at Taksaka's nest with Vasuki. We saw them together again in the last episode, which explains how she was able to obtain this information. * When Riagara talks about Visnu, we see a scene of Visnu with young Kasak, as well as Taksaka (wearing Visnu's earrings) and his wife Ian Rajof. This story is detailed in the finite. * Lorraine's fiance is Saha On. According to her blog profile, Lorraine likes buff fighters, so dislikes her fiance because he's not buff enough. * Turrets don't attack the inside of the city, so it is pointless to reactivate both the barrier and the turrets when suras are already inside. * The brand Maryhorn mentioned here is first seen in a flashback in the AAA magician arc. References